


Above, Beneath, Betwixt, Between

by TheLifeOfEmm



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Extra Treat, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: The history of a certain amulet; its acquisition, and ultimately its loss.





	Above, Beneath, Betwixt, Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nuizlaziai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuizlaziai/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fantasy AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528662) by Nuizlaziai. 

> Since I first saw you had requested art of your fantasy au, I wanted to do something as a little treat because I _love_ your whole concept and the aesthetic and just... everything. <3 I wound up being too busy writing Amelia's gift to have anything for you before reveals, but I hope this is still a fun little surprise. For those who haven't seen Vincent's wonderful fantasy au, check out the "inspired by" link to their tumblr!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163232043@N02/48928562508/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Panel 1: _The blacksmith Jean Valjean receives an amulet of protection from a witch._  
Panel 2: _Jean Valjean passes the amulet to the mage, Javert, after an encounter in the caves that reveals a little too much of the both of them._


End file.
